Of Love of One
by Kitty Caesar
Summary: The Layline's now past so gently Mel & Gene drift apart, bringing out Gene's slacker tendencies to cause an explosion, and a blonde to catch his eye. Not to mention that this is pissing off Jim. Can they fix this? Eventual G/J not shota
1. Chapter 1 New and improved!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Outlaw Star. I only own my ideas.

Pairing: eventual Gene/Jim (this will _not _be shota… read and find out how!)

Warning: Shonen-ai, cursing/bad language

Author Note: This is a slightly updated/fixed/edited version of this story. I'm going to be re-writing each of these chapters since I haven't touched this story in about 4 years. O_O Yeah, sorry about that.… Hopefully you all will like the changes! Though sometimes the changes won't be that noticeable. Also, I _WILL _be updating this story with a _new_ chapter… once I remember where I was going with this story. . Anyway, on to the change!

* * *

**Of Love of One**

**Chapter 1**

"Uh, Jim," Aisha worried her lip as a little red flashing light appeared on the top corner of her terminal screen, "I don't think that light was there a second ago."

The Outlaw Star was propelling though space as the crew was sitting on the Main Deck checking on the ships progress. But then Aisha's screen started blinking.

"Huh?" Jim ran a hand though blonde hair not looking up from his own screen, "What's wrong?"

"Not that sure."

"What? Doesn't it say what's wrong?"

The cat-girl shook her head slightly, "Naw, not a thing. Just a blink-y light. All the stats are fine, so we're not going to explode. But…" And she paused.

"But what?" Jim didn't like that tone in the Ctarl's voice, and by the look on Suzuka's face, neither did the assassin. The blonde and the assassin exchanged curious looks for a second before Jim turned around to address Melfina. "Mel? Could you check into that?"

"I am," the ebony woman stated as she closed her eyes, concentrated and mentally checked over the ship. "Hmm." It was her turn to worry her lip. And Jim saw it.

"Mel, what's up?"

Mel let a sigh of relief go, "Luckily nothing major." At that the rest of the occupants in the room relaxed.

"Good," Aisha sighed, "Got scared that I almost exploded us."

Mel lightly laughed at that, "No, nothing like that. Some wire in your terminal needs to be replaced, that's all."

Jim popped up at that, "Wait. Wire needs to be replaced? Are you sure?" The questions were directed at Mel.

"Unless there's a glitch somewhere, yes I'm sure."

"Gene!" The young man cursed under his breath and got noticeably mad, "That lazy bum was supposed to replace all that wire for me yesterday!" With a grumble he asked the ladies in the room if they knew where Gene was. All the girls thought for a second, but none of them knew. And then with a huff Jim swung himself out of his co-pilot seat and started to head out of the Deck. "He's probably still asleep. I'll be back once I throttle our lazy Captain." And with that Jim was out of the room.

* * *

"Gene," Jim mumbled to himself, anger still very evident in his young voice, "you better be awake, or I'm gonna kill you."

Jim was pacing in front of the door to Gene's quarters and still cursing under his breath about the wires that never got replaced.

"Gene, I'm gonna kill you," repeated the mumbling Jim to Gene's door. "If we all get blown up today it's gonna be your fault because you didn't replace the freakin' wire!" His anger was punctuated with a loud series of bangs on the redhead's door.

"Oh my," came from the ship's tiny, pink mobile unit. "I worry about our future prospects if the Captain doesn't wake up soon."

"Shut it, Gilliam!" Jim was angry and it showed. He knew that Gilliam had noting to do with this mess, but he had a bone to pick with Gene and he wasn't going to rest until Gene had heard him. "Gene! You bastard! Wake up!" Jim kept pounding on the door until it opened to show a half-asleep Gene, clad in just his boxer-briefs.

The groggy man yawned. "Jim, stop knocking down my door," stated the red head, rubbing his hands over his face. "It's still early. Let me sleep." And with that Gene turned back around and headed back into his room.

"Oh my. I really—"

"For God's sake, Gilliam," Jim quickly whipped around to scream at the little pink robot, "don't you ever shut up!" Giving Jim a surprised look, Gilliam's little pink self raced down the service rail. Jim huffed and turned back around to meet an open door. "Gene probably forgot to close it," sighed Jim. "He never does anything right when he's half asleep. Well, since he's awake…"

As Jim lightly walked inside Gene's quarters he fiddled with the light switch on the wall, and after a minute he was able to turn on the blinding light that illuminated the messy room.

"Damnit Jim!! Turn off the light!" screamed Gene from his bed.

"No!" Jim stomped over to Gene. "Get up now and replace the wires!"

"But" Gene covered his head with the blanket "it's still early!"

"No, it's not! It's _two_ in the _afternoon_!" Jim's face was now right up to Gene's blanket covered one. "Get your lazy ass up! _Now_!" screamed the blonde as he ripped the covers off of Gene.

"JIM—"

"NO!" The blonde was sick and tired of their captain lazing about.

"FINE!" Gene's angered face was right in front of Jim's. "Then we'll do this the _hard_ way!" And with that Gene pushed Jim out of his way. The redhead then pulled himself off his bad to leave. But slipped.

In the split second that Gene was falling backwards he reached out his hand and Jim tried to steady his friend. Then, the next thing both of them knew, they were on the bed.

At first Jim was utterly confused at what was happening, but then the young blonde realized that he and Gene were kissing.

It was then that he harshly pushed himself off the chest of the older man. "The HELL!" Jim screamed. This had never happen before, and the young man didn't know what else to say.

"SHIT!" Gene cursed as he stumbled out of bed. "G'morning to you too!" And he pulled his pants on. "_God_, can't people get any sleep 'round here?!" He yelled back as he grabbed his shirt and slumped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

This had left a very shocked Jim behind, all-alone in Gene's quarters. But with a shake of blonde hair Jim tried to clear his mind, and ran to the door and angrily yanked it open again. He looked side to side and saw the groggy Gene dragging himself down the hallway. 'No, he didn't!' Jim thought to himself 'That little bastard!'

Then before Gene disappeared around the corner, Jim yelled at him. "It's not the morning, you bastard! It's the _afternoon_!" Jim loudly slammed the door closed behind him and slumped up against it as he stood in the hallway. "And what the hell was that kiss for?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! O_O … Now, remember, reviews/comments are welcome! Let me know if you liked the "new" chapter? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Outlaw Star but I wish I did! Because if I owned it I would be rich! Rich I tell you! =3  
  
Of Love of One  
Chapter 2  
  
No one saw any trace of a particular red head all day. Jim would walk up to members of the crew sporadically throughout the day to see if they had seen any sign if Gene but the answers always ended up negative. And since it was about dinner time Mel was making dinner but still no sign of Gene. Jim was staring to think that it was something that he had said to Gene that morning that had caused his disappearance. But by now Gene should've been used to Jim blowing up at him for not getting something done so that couldn't be it. What could it be? Did it have something to do with the kiss? That had the likely hood of being the main reason of the absence of the red head. But what about it? There were many things about the kiss that many have caused Gene to shut himself away from the others but what was it? Was it that Gene had meant it? Was it that he hadn't meant it? Was he just so asleep that it didn't even register to him that he had done it? Was he embarrassed about the fact that he had kissed Jim? Was he worried about Jim's full response? Man, way too many questions. Way too many possibilities.  
  
Jim sighed as he rounded the corner of the hallway to Gene's quarters. He might as well check if Gene was back there before they started eating dinner without him.  
  
He gently knocked on the big metal door and upon hearing no response he quietly opened it. As he peered inside he found nothing but emptiness. No red head present, just the messy room that had been deserted many hours ago. Again Jim sighed and closed the heavy door behind him.  
  
"Where in the world did you go?" He mumbled as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You're making me worry about you, you bastard." 'No sense in looking anymore, dinner is almost ready. If Gene really wants food he knows where to find it.' Jim thought to himself as he headed back to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"What's gotten into me today?" a single hand ran through red hair.  
  
Gene was sitting on some metal cargo boxes in the hull of the ship. After he had finished replacing the wire he had retreated to the hull. 'No one would want to see me now because I kissed him.' was his reasoning for going and staying down there.  
  
"Man, I feel so horrible." Another hand was pushed through his hair. "I didn't give any explanation, I just did it. God..."  
  
He was all the way in the back of the hull and relatively high up on the boxes so it would be pretty hard to see him if anyone was looking for him. But then who would be looking for him now? Let alone talk to him. He and Mel had drifted apart little by little and now there was really nothing between them except a shaky friendship. And then why would Aisha and Suzuka be looking for him? So all that was left was Jim. And there was no way in hell, at least in Gene's mind, that that particular kid would be looking for him. Huh, kid. That's what Jim is, a kid. An 11 year old kid.  
  
"Oh God." He pulled his knees to his face and buried his face in them. "Jim's just a kid. Now look what I did. I probably made him so confused...God."  
  
He buried his face deeper as his brain expanded upon the problem at hand. It was right after he woke up that it had happened. He was still half asleep when he had kissed the blonde. But he was semi awake, so why didn't he stop himself? He wasn't sure but the swift motion of his arm and the kiss seemed like second nature to him. What was his brain trying to say to him? Did he actually have feelings for the little guy?  
  
"My life was simple 'til now." He banged his head against the hull. "Why did he have to be a kid? Why couldn't he have been at least 5 years older?" he shook his head in confusion. "I don't know anything anymore."  
  
  
  
A/N: WOW! Did I write that? I guess I did. I didn't think I was going to show too much  
of Gene's really deep feeling but I guess I kinda did. Wow. On a happier note: I'm  
ever so happy! I actually got a review the day I posted my story! Yippee! Big huge  
thanks to JojoBlond for being the first to review my story! runs up and glomps  
JojoBlond THANK YOU!! And a big thank you to all that read!! I've been  
thinking and I've come to a conclusion. I believe that once I hit 4 or 5 reviews I will  
update again!! Yup, you heard me right! Now, the only reason I'm doing this is  
because I want to see how many people are actually reading my Gene/Jimmy story.  
As long as there are at least two people reading I shall update! Sound good? Ok!  
Willow out! See you on the other side of sanity, if I ever get there that is! YAY! =3 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Outlaw Star but I wish I did! But then if I did then I wouldn't be here to bring you this wonderful story! =3  
  
Of Love of One  
Chapter 3  
  
It was basically two whole days until anyone saw any sight of Gene. And even though he didn't think so, everyone was on edge until they found him. Everyone was wondering where he had gone and why, but no one knew. Well, except a certain blonde but then he was like them in a sense: he didn't know where Gene was.  
  
No one knew what had gone on between the two best friends but if they did then they didn't show any indication of it.  
  
"I wonder where Gene has gone. He's never been gone for this long before. Even if we're on a planet and he gets drunk he's never gone this long."  
  
"I don't know Mel," sighed Jim "I really don't know."  
  
"It seems to me," replied Suzuka "that he is trying to runaway from his problems."  
  
"What now?" gasped Jim as he thought 'Oh no. Crap this is bad. If Suzuka knows then...crap.'  
  
"Yes, it does seem to me that Gene has some problems that he doesn't know how to take care of and thinks that running away will help." calmly replied Suzuka.  
  
"What?" asked Mel "Gene have problems? Not likely, he takes everything too light-heartedly." If anyone knew about that subject it would be her and Jim. But considering her and Gene were, at one point, closer than him and Jim she knew a little more about him. But then that's one reason why they broke up, he took things too light-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah," agreed the annoyed Jim "he does take things too light- heartedly sometimes."  
  
Well at this moment was probably one of the few times Gene wasn't taking things too light-heartedly. The red head was still sitting in the hull contemplating of whether or not he should return to the presence of the crew.  
  
"Right now they have every reason to hate me."  
  
He was tired and worn out from thinking and brooding over this topic. And to add to that he hadn't eaten at all in about two days. Was he thinking too much about this?  
  
"No," he concluded "I'm –not- thinking too much about this."  
  
He laid down on his back and looked up and the endless metallic ceiling. It was only a few feet over his head and if he extended his hand from where he was laying he could basically touch it.  
  
"Why is everything getting so confusing right now?" he said as he extended one hand upward in attempt to touch the ceiling.  
  
"Damnit." He cursed under his breath as the ceiling still remained a few inches from grasp "Right now it seems that everything's a few inches from grasp."  
  
He sighed as he lowed his hand and stuck both of them behind him head. "Everything's just so screwed up. But why am I running away from this problem? I never run away from my problems so why am I now?"  
  
He sat back up and rested his head on a nearby metal cargo box. "Well, since I never runaway from my problems I guess I shouldn't break my record now." And with that he tiredly jumped down off of the cargo boxes and climbed back up the ladder and out of the hull.  
  
As he surfaced from the hull he thought 'Well, since I haven't had anything to eat in two days, might as well grab a bite to eat before I face the crew.'  
  
Once he entered the kitchen he was greeted with a weary "Oh there you are."  
  
'You can do this,' he thought 'Just be a man about this Gene, ok?'  
  
'But I'm a very hungry and tired man.' He answered to himself.  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go chapter 3! I hit 5 reviews!! YAY! Again big thanks to all that read  
(don't forget to review!)! You are all so special to me; here have a few packs of  
Pocky! throws packs of Pocky into the little crowd of fans Don't fight my  
children, there is plenty for all. Oh, and a special thanks to Moonlight Knight and  
JojoBlond, you guys reviewed every chapter so far right as it comes out, so thank  
you! And here, an extra big, huge Pocky stick each. pulls out two 7 foot Pocky  
sticks and hands them to Moonlight Knight and JojoBlond Oh and today I got my  
first flame!! I'll let you flamer people know that I don't care about flames. They  
just keep me warm when it's cold outside!! Willow out! See you on the other side  
of sanity, if I ever get there that is! YAY! =3 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Outlaw Star but I wish I did! If then, I would get money for the stuff I write! Money is such a good thing! 3

Of Love of One

Chapter 4

After what ended up being a little confrontation with Aisha in the kitchen and her yelling at him for basically disappearing off the face of the ship, she sent Gene on his way to the others.

With a half-hearted sigh and a quick downing of some rice balls and such, Gene went on his way.

But not without some bad feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach; and it wasn't the week old rice balls acting up either.

'Yeah, yeah I know; my bad for letting this go on so long, but—" but whatever was about to be thought by the red head was cut short with a rough jolt of the ship, a head splitting black-out, and blinding light being turned back on.

Reacting as quickly as he could, Gene raced down a couple hallways and thorough the honeycombs in the ship to the main control room; sliding in thorough the doors, causing the people inside to gasp in both surprise and relief.

But what happy surprise and relief that was there in the beginning was short lived, because it was then that they heard Melfina scream in pain and again the ship blacked out.

When this happened, the sound of a loud explosion could be heard, and afterward a slight popping noise sounded for a few seconds.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Suzuka once the ship's backup generators kicked in and flooded the room in a light neon glow. She quickly checked over the ship's vitals on one of the screens to find the cause of the explosion, but found that no such explosion had occurred.

"No," simply stated Gene as he kneeled down besides Melfina's glass tube. "Mel, you ok?"

The poor girl was knelling down in her glass containment with her head in her hands, mumbling to herself.

"Melfina?" came Suzuka's calming voice.

"…he's gone…"

"What's wrong, Mel?" questioned Aisha. She had been on Gene's heels when he can running down the hallways but it was now that she decided to make her presence known.

"He's gone," came again from the ebony haired girl.

Aisha thought for a second and then replied, "But Gene's right here."

Melfina shook her head in disagreement, but before she could voice what she meant, Suzuka responded for her

"She doesn't mean Gene; she means Jim."

"What?" said the other two.

Suzuka motioned around with a wave of the hand, "Jim's disappeared, and if I'm not mistaken, I did see him a split second before the second blackout but not after."

"Jim disappeared?" questioned Gene.

"It would seem—" started Suzuka but got cut off by Melfina.

"I can't feel his presence anywhere on the ship. Actually, it feels as though he had never been here in the first place."

"You can feel people's presence on the ship?" came Gene's query.

"Yes, that's how I knew that you didn't leave the ship, but I can't pinpoint locations. But in this case I can't feel Jim at all, it's as though his presence got erased from the ship."

"Mel, don't talk like that. All this is starting to freak me out," and it was the truth, all this talk about disappearing was stating to freak this Ctarl-Ctarl out.

"But I thought that great Ctarl-Ctarls like your self never got freaked out."

"Gene, there is no time for those kind of antics," was Suzuka's curt reply to Gene's statement, "we need to find Jim before something bad happens."

"Is something bad going to happen to Jim?" this question came out more worried then Gene hoped it would, but, as far as he knew, none of the crew knew about his little venture with Jim a couple of days ago so it just seemed that he was worried about Jim from a big brother's point of view. 'But is it really just from a big brother's point of view?' was the thought that quickly raced through Gene's mind but got quickly disregarded.

"I don't know Gene. I really don't know."

A/N: Hiya y'all! I know what you're thinking: "Why hasn't this baka author updated in so long!" Well I'll tell ya why! Actually, I have no excuse; I've just been lazy but that's not an excuse. So hopefully now that I have more ideas for this fanficcy, I'll be able to update more often! Happy day! Oh and a gigantic thank you to Moonlight Knight and JojoBlond for being with me since the beginning and are hopefully still there because there is still more to come! And an even bigger thank you to my newest reviewers: Deragonmaji, Angel Sunami, and Kylie-Chan! Thanks to all my reviewers I got so many more reviews then I ever thought I would get! Willow out! See you on the other side of sanity, if I ever get there that is! YAY! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Outlaw Star but I wish I did! 3

Of Love of One

Chapter 5

The next two days were spent in the search of the little blonde boy Jim.

But it wasn't until later the second day did the crew actually come across a clue.

Well, to call it a clue would be like calling a porcupine soft and cuddly, but at the time it was the only thing that would be of any aid in the search.

What had happened was that as Suzuka tried to explain that at the time right before Jim disappeared, she heard an explosion. And then after some discussion amongst the rest of the crew, they had come to the conclusion that they too heard this explosion. But when they tried to pull up any information on the ships data base, a message kept popping up stating that no such thing ever occurred on the ship.

And as you might have guessed, this was rubbing everyone the wrong way because it just didn't seem right. But the one most affected was of course Gene.

"Damn computer!" he shouted as his fist made contact with the keyboard, "I know there was an explosion, so why don't you have anything in your history of it happening!"

"Gene, you know that hitting the ship's computers will do nothing to aid us in the search for Jim," Calmly stated Suzuka with Mel and Aisha nodding in the background.

"I know, but it makes me feel better."

"That it might, but it will end up damaging the system in the long run."

"No it won't. This thing can withstand anything," and just to prove his point Gene whacked the keyboard another time, "see—"

_Kaboom!_

And there went another explosion.

Again it caused the whole ship to black-out. And this time the ship's back-up generators didn't kick in like they were supposed to.

"Dammit Gene!" cursed Aisha, "look what you did, now we'll never be able to get Jim back!" and with that she raced out of the main control room to the engine room only to get stopped halfway out the door.

It wasn't anyone from the crew that had grabbed her to stop her; she had run into something. Or rather someone.

"Ouf!" she huffed as she made contact with the person's chest.

And of course it didn't make it any better that she could barley seem in front of her, so she couldn't see who she had run into.

"Gene?" she mumbled as she tried to stare at the male figure before her, "gene, is that you?"

"Aisha, you calling me?" came not from in front of the white-haired cat girl but from behind. Behind the girl and where Gene was standing.

Aisha slowing felt in front of her with her hands and turned her head around, "Gene, if you're in front of me then why does your voice sound like its coming from behind me?"

"I think I am behind you."

"Huh?" and it was then that Aisha's wandering hands made contact with the soft object—correction person—before her and she let out a loud shriek just at the lights kicked back in.

But just as the lights came back on, Aisha's shriek was soon joined by Mel and surprisingly Suzuka's screams. Which just left Gene, but he's too much of a man to scream so he just opp-ed to let his mouth hang open in surprise.

The reason of the yelling and of Gene's gapping?

The long-lost, little, blonde boy had returned.

But he wasn't so little anymore.

A/N: ummm..hi? .:gets rotten tomatoes thrown at her:. I know and I'm so freakin' sorry! .:cries:. I meant to update last month but then summer came around and such and wahhhhh! .:snuffle:. But yeah I hope you don't kill me too much because I'm writing the 6th chapter right now! I promise! Oh, and a huge enormous thank you to all those that are still reading and especially to the anonymous reviewer who threatened me with "another wrench-in-the-head" because it was because of you that I remembered that I was still writing this fanficcy! So I dedicate this chapter to you "another wrench-in-the-head" reviewer! Oh, and if you could, leave some kind of name so that I can properly name you as one of my reviewers because I love all you guys! Thanks to: Kylie-chan and to "another wrench-in-the-head" for reviewing chapter 4! Willow out! See you on the other side of sanity, if I ever get there that is! YAY! 3

PS: Oh and to "another wrench-in-the-head", sorry about the long author's notes! lol More story later!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Outlaw Star but I wish I did! 3

Of Love of One

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about us?" and a hand motioned to the rest of the crew.

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Dammit! I told ya once, didn't I!" bellowed Jim. He and the rest of the crew were sitting in the kitchen with the two males sitting at the table, facing each other and the girls standing behind Gene.

Gene dragged a slightly trembling hand through red hair. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. And it was mostly because of things pertaining to the very blonde slouched it the chair before him.

The once little and innocent looking blonde boy was now a rude and impatient man of 19, and even bolder then they remembered.

Gene took one swift look at the one before him and then banged his head on the metal table also before him, very loudly.

He let out an exasperated sigh, 'He's still a kid. He might look like he's only about a year younger than me, but he's not; he can't be. He's still a kid…' This was the mantra that Gene mentally repeated over and over, trying to convince himself that the man that was begrudgingly planted before him was still the little, blonde boy…just stuck in a different body. Yeah that was it. 'Just stuck in a different body. With a horrible attitude problem. But still the same Jim. With a horrible, horrible attitude problem. And sexy as hell to boot.'

'Wait…'Gene's mind did a complete stopped and he's breath went slightly ragged, 'Did I just think that or did I actually say that?' He couldn't hear anything coming from the other's pertaining to his thought so he came to the conclusion that he really just did think it.

That was a close one. And he was about to risk it again and try his luck.

So praying to all the gods and deities he could think of, the redhead inconspicuously peaked up to get a look at the blonde and a slight shiver raced down his spine. Yeah, he was sexy. Damn his luck.

Though Jim had only been gone for what the crew knew to be about two days, it seemed as if the blonde had been gone for longer than that. For about 8 years it seemed, but that couldn't be possible. Right?

Well, it must have been because no matter how many little peaks Gene was able to get at the blonde, they all presented the same 19 year old claming to be Jim.

This new Jim was, yes, still blonde, but it wasn't the same shade or length any of them remembered. His hair was now a beautiful goldenrod shade, shimmering and shining in the bad lighting of the ship. But if the ship's horrid lighting made his hair look that good, then image what it would look like in real and uninterrupted sunlight.

And now, through his hair had a base color of an almost blondish white, there were so many deep, stunning honey colored strands highlighting his hair that no matter how he held his head it gave off the same beautiful goldenrod shade. The strands looked so velvety soft that Gene had it keep himself from reaching across the table and attempting to touch them.

Then if Jim held his head just right then his new choppy bangs would act like a fringe and dust his nose in some places but still leave enough room to see his stunning cobalt eyes.

'His eyes couldn't have been that color; they look so deep and enticing, yet piercing now. They can't be his eyes.'

It was then that Gene realized that he now had his arms folded on the cold table with his head resting on them, a hazy and almost longing look glazed across his face while he basically stared at the blonde beauty before him. And it was Jim that made him realize this with a gruff and icy, "Wha' in the fucking hell are ya lookin' at, ya dipshit?" and the blonde reclined in his chair by balancing it on its two back legs.

With this slight movement of the chair it caused Gene to realize something. Well, two things to be precise.

The first being that Jim's hair was no longer slightly long and barley brushing his shoulders in a choppy manner; it was now almost past his shoulder blades, weaved together in a loose braid, with strands falling out and some of them falling and landing around his face with the choppy fringe for bangs. Gene could tell it was in a braid because when the blonde reclined in the kitchen chair, it caused the braid to come from its hiding place behind Jim's back and dangle loosely from the chair, swaying when he did in the chair.

Then the second thing was that Jim had called him a dipshit and he hadn't responded with a witty comeback yet. The redhead never let people call him such things without some kind of retaliation on his part, but at the moment when Jim had insulted him he was too busy taking in the new blonde to really notice. But now he did and he wasn't going to let the other slide without some kind of punishment. No matter how hot or sexy he looked.

"Did ya hear meh, ya dipsh—"

"Yea I heard you, you ungrateful little twit," spat Gene as a glare hardened his features, "And you have no right to call me that. Whether you remember us or not, you still aren't allowed to call me that."

"Well, then stop starin' at meh, ya dipshit."

"That's it!" and Gene lunged at the other, but Suzuka stopped him with a firm hand and a strict glare.

"That wouldn't be wise, Gene," she calmly stated and Gene sat back down with a hard pound in the chair.

"Wha'? Hidin' behin' ya're little whore there, ya dipshit?" coldly stated Jim as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant manner.

"YOU BASTARD!" And with one swift moment, Gene launches himself out of the chair and onto the blonde, and a loud 'crack!' could be heard by the girls as Gene's sturdy fist made contact with Jim's face.

A/N: TAA-DAA! 3 Chapter 6, baby! Woooot! .:does a dance:. I'm soooo freaking happy! Not only am I updating about a month after my last update, but I got so many wonderful reviews! .:jumps for joy:. YIPPIE! And, and! I'm now one of Rub Mae's fave authors! I feel soo loved! I'm someone's fave author! .:does another dance and glomps Ruby Mae:. YAY! Oh! And I would like to thank not only Ruby Mae, but pitaC89, and Max (who I like to call my little violent, wrench toting muse! ) for reviewing! I love you all sooooooooo much! You guys keep up the reviews and I'll keep updating about every month! Willow out! See you on the other side of sanity, if I ever get there that is! YAY! 3


End file.
